


Intoxication

by Weebles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allies to Something More, Allura has a steamy dream, Canon compliant up until s6 ep. 2, Clothed Sex, Drunken Fondling, F/M, I refuse, It's gonna be complicated, Lotor has a steamy shower, Lotura - Freeform, Male Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Penetrative Sex, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alcohol consumption, anything after ep. 2 of season 6 isn't canon, subtle praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebles/pseuds/Weebles
Summary: Chapter One: Allura has an unexpected reaction to a local drink and all she needs to do is get back to her rooms before anyone sees her in her current state.  However things don’t go as planned when she runs into Lotor in the lift.  -Takes place almost immediately after s5e3, "Postmortem" (rewritten on 03/26/18 to make it canon compliant and to fix some parts I was not happy with)Chapter Two:  After the previous evening's events, Allura feels she must clear the air between Lotor and herself for the sake of their alliance. Takes place almost immediately before s5e4, "Kral Zera".Chapter Three: As they work on the third comet ship, things finally come to a head between Lotor and Allura.  Canon compliant through Season 6; Episode 2.How things should have been...how they can now never be...how they will always be in my heart...





	1. Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> This chapters was rewritten on 03/26/18 to make it canon compliant. And to fix some parts I was not happy with. This chapter takes place almost immediately after s5:e3, "Postmortem" 
> 
> Time Reminders!  
> Dobosh: Minute  
> Varga: Hour  
> Quintant: Day  
> Phoeb: Month

Allura collapsed against the wall of the lift, shuddering and moaning quietly at the feel of the cool metal against her over-heated skin.  They had landed the Castle on Olkarion, where various groups that were part of the ever growing Coalition were taking time to get to know one another in an effort to build trust and solidarity within their forces.  Even though it was more of a social event than anything else, Allura, Shiro and Lance had opted to attend the gathering as representatives of Voltron.  Allura had found herself looking forward to the event; she had been trained for these sort of occasions after all.  Getting to know their allies could only serve to strengthen their bonds as a fighting force as well.  And, Allura had to admit, she enjoyed having the chance to observe and read the other individuals in attendance.  Part of diplomacy, despite Coran’s previous erroneous percentages, was being able to judge what the other party was thinking and feeling.  It was done through observing various subtle vocal and body language tells.  As a child, her father had occasionally taken her along to diplomatic meetings and Allura had used the time to quietly hone the skill as she listened and watched from the peripheries.  Even still, when given the opportunity, Allura enjoyed the chance to apply this expertise once again.

What she hadn’t anticipated however was having a strange reaction to one of the local drinks that she had politely sipped on.  Only a few vargas into the evening she had started to feel strange; her cheeks felt flushed and she could feel that feel sweat beading along her hair line as her temperature rose.  She was just over-stressed, she had thought a little dizzily, with everything that had been going on over the last several phoebs; the close call at Naxzela, the general tasks of leading the Coalition and, more recently, dealing with the aftermath of Zarkon’s death at the hands of his own son.  While Allura had possessed reservations when it came to the Galra prince at first, Lotor had proven himself to be an asset to the Coalition on several occasions during that time, and he truly seemed sincere in his desire to end the war and bring stability back to the universe.

Allura had shaken those thoughts from her head as she heard Lance beckon her over to a group of rebels he was speaking with. Despite her growing malaise, which was shifting to an odd, mild discomfort in her lower abdomen, Allura put on her best ambassadorial smile and began making her way towards her fellow Paladin.  As she moved that direction however, she came to a sudden, horrible realization.

She was _wet._

She felt her face flush with mortification as she felt the slickness on her thighs as she walked almost stiltedly across the room.  Her unease only grew as she stood next to Lance, just barely registering the conversation going on around her.  She felt sweat trickle down the back of her neck, hidden by the heavy weight of her hair and her heart pounded in her chest as she continued to feel heat pool in her lower body.  Alteans sometimes emitted a strong pheromone when they were… _sexually_ _receptive_ and horrified at the idea that possibly half the species in the room could smell it, smell _her_ , Allura suddenly took a step back and away from the small group.

“Allura?”  Lance called her name, concern etched across his features, “Are you alright?”

“I am so sorry,” Allura smiled politely, even as she fisted her hands behind her back while she answered Lance and address the group as a whole, “I am afraid I am…not feeling well.  Please excuse me.”

“Are you okay?” the other Paladin asked again, worriedly.  “Do you need me to walk you back to the castle?”

“I’m alright Lance, I am simply over-stressed.” she told him, part of her genuinely touched by his concern but she really needed to leave.  “The castle is only a few doboshes walk, I’ll be fine.”

He was still troubled, she could tell by the little furrow between his brows, but he nodded anyway and told her to be careful.

The walk had felt much longer than it actually was; she was reminded of the moisture between her legs with every step and the slightly cooler air outside did little to calm her heated body.  Her skin felt over-sensitized; the fibers of her dress swishing against her legs and over her breasts, the evening breeze, all of it sending delicious shivers straight to her core.  Allura had tried to rub her thighs together in an effort to ease the ache between her legs, but the effect had been minimal.  She would just have to… _relieve_ herself when she got back to the castle, she realized.

She just had to get to her rooms without anyone seeing her like this.

The late hour lent itself to her goal, but she still decided to take ill-used passageways in an effort to decrease the likely-hood of running into Pidge or Hunk.  Or, Ancients forbid, Coran.  She couldn’t avoid the lifts, however.

Which is where the she found herself leaning against the wall as the lift ascended towards the main living level of the castle, practically panting and wanting nothing more than to slide her hand between her legs and ride her own fingers until she broke.  Instead, Allura wrapped her arms around her waist, fingers digging into her sides in an effort to clear her fuzzy thoughts.  She closed her eyes and tried to focus on slowing down her breathing, to calm her raging hormones.  So intent on her efforts, Allura almost missed the feeling of the lift slowing before her desired location.  Someone had called for it to pick them up.

 _‘No!’_ Allura thought frantically, ‘ _No, no, no, no, no!’_   She managed to push away from the wall that had been holding her up and had been attempting to straighten her dress with trembling hands when the doors to the lift slid open.

Lotor rubbed a hand tiredly across his face as he stood in the empty hallway, waiting for the lift to arrive at his location.  The day had not gone as well as he had hoped to say the least.  He had spent almost six straight vargas with the Green Paladin, trying to find a work around for what appeared to be a technical glitch in the software of his ship.  They had reached a sort of understanding after she had deliberately sacrificed him to his father in order to save her own.  While he couldn’t pretend to understand the uninhibited affection she had for her father, even to the point of risking the entire universe’s safety for his sake, Lotor had too often been used as a tool by others to get what they wanted to let it bother him for long.  He would not forget what happened, but the girl was a coding genius and, if he were honest, Lotor was mildly concerned that his stunt with that star to escape his father had done some sort of lasting damage to his systems.  However the software, or rather the ship itself, was taking exception to their meddling.  In one last attempt to address the issue, the two of them had worked in tandem to inject a few lines of command code and set the system to reboot itself over night.  Now, he just wanted to retire back to his assigned room and rest.

He sighed as he rolled his head slightly in an effort to stretch the kinked muscles in his neck from long hours bent over data pads.  He froze when his deep breath brought an unusual scent to his attention; blinking, and unable to place the cloying fragrance, Lotor took in another breath as he looked around in an effort to find its source.  The arrival of the lift interrupted his search, however the scent only seemed to increase.

The sight that greeted him with the opening of the doors was not one that he expected; Princess Allura stood on the far side of the lift compartment, her cheeks flushed a dusky pink and she was fussing with the untidy layers of her dress with shaking fingers.  Not that it was unexpected for Allura to be in the lift, it was her castle after all, however he had been under the impression that the Coalition’s little party was going to be a lengthy affair, and she had only been gone a handful of vargas.  What truly concerned him was that she looked practically disheveled; Lotor had to admit that, even during their first strained meetings when she gazed at him with nothing but suspicion and contempt, he had found her rather striking.  Not just with her beauty, but also with her spirit and her actions, the way she carried and presented herself was intentional and self-confident; she held a light within her that drew and held others to her, not unlike a sun.   With a start, Lotor suddenly realized that now that the doors were open the fragrance floating around him was not just coming from the elevator, but from Allura herself. 

A look of realization flashed across Lotor’s face before he forced it to settle into a politely neutral expression. 

 _‘Oh quiznak,’_ Allura realized as she stared at him dumbly for a moment.  She had completely forgotten all about Lotor being in the castle as well.

“Good Evening Princess.” Lotor greeted her around a suddenly thick knot in his throat, dipping his head civilly, stiffly, as he joined her in the lift compartment.  Turning his back to her to face the control panel, he pressed the command for the door to shut so it would continue on its way.  _‘Faster…’_ he silently pleaded with the contraption, trying to subtly restrict his breathing.  Lotor remained turned away from her, digging the nails of one hand into his palm in an effort to ground himself.  He had been able to dig up enough about Altean biology to understand what it was he was smelling, but it would be better for both of them if he could just ignore it.  Not that she knew he was half Altean, as far as she knew he couldn’t smell it, but…  _‘Blossoms,’_ he realized, his efforts at diversion be damned, _‘She smells likes flower blossoms_ _and citrus and sunlight.’_

“G-good Evening.” She managed to reply, only stumbling over the words slightly.

Silence descended in the lift as it began its slow climb once again, the quiet whirl of the mechanisms doing little to fill the void.  Allura tried to stare directly ahead of her, to focus on the doors as she once again tried to calm herself.  Her eyes refused to cooperate however and her gaze kept drifting to the male just a few feet from her.

Sometimes, Allura realized, unless she was standing in close proximity to him, she forgot just how tall he was; the top of her head only reached his shoulder.  And he did have nice shoulders, Allura realized, as she gave up on trying to distract herself.  She could tell that he wasn’t particularly broad, regardless of what the shoulders of his armor tried to suggest, but Allura found that the slightly slimmer, lean build suited the Galran royal. 

Allura remembered watching him from afar just quintants ago as he had fought his father; at the time she had only been focused on the outcome, but thinking upon it later, she had begrudgingly admired the speed and grace with which he had fought.  Also his determination and bravery; he had very nearly gotten himself killed in the effort to not only end his father’s tyranny, but also putting himself at further risk when he had seen Zarkon turn the full force of the Black Bayard on them.  She could still remember the way he had looked resolutely up at them, the sun’s light washing over him, catching on his hair as he stood over Zarkon’s prone form in the aftermath.  She couldn’t help but notice now that his long white locks looked a little tousled, as if he had been running his fingers through them repeatedly.  Hadn’t Pidge mentioned something about working with Lotor on fine-tuning some of the equipment on his ship?  Maybe it wasn’t going as well as they had hoped, Allura mused as her gaze moved from his hair to the fine features of his face… The curve of his jaw…  The strong lines of his throat.

Lotor hadn’t noticed her creeping up on him silently until he realized just how much stronger her scent was becoming around him.  With quiet trepidation, Lotor turned his head to see that she was little more than a hairs-width from his side.

“Princess?”  His voice came out strangely, causing her to blink at him; it was then that she realized just how close she had gotten to him, and while he hadn’t moved, he had his head tilted down and to the side to look at her. 

 “Yes?”  Allura breathed breathily, hating the sound of her own voice and realizing that she needed to move away from him, that she needed to focus, but stars she could _smell_ him and he smelt spicy, like Qarnox wood and stardust and Allura could feel herself _throb_.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice almost strained as he turned to face her; he knew that she most definitely was _not_ but the question was, was she aware of it?  He took a step back in an effort to get some space, however little in the confined compartment, between them.  Allura barely restrained a keening sound that tried to escape her as he moved away.  Allura had formed a logical response in her head but what came out instead was,

“Has anyone ever told you that you have nice ears?”  Lotor gave her a look that was as confused as she felt, as that was certainly not what she had intended to say.  Lotor blinked at her as she stepped forward again and when he made to move further away is his back hit the wall of the lift.  Allura reached up to trace the shell of one of his long ears, her finger lingering on the tip for a moment before sweeping down along the lower edge.  Lotor barely repressed the shiver that tried to race down his spine.

“That…is not what I mean to say.” Allura said with a small cough, her brows furrowed.  Distantly she realized that she was slurring slightly as she spoke, “But you do.  You have nice hair too.  And shoulders.” She sighed loudly as she pressed herself up against him, enjoying the warm, solid feel of him against her.  “Everything about you is _nice_.” She whispered as she moved to slide her hand from his ear back into his hair.  He caught her wrist in a gentle but firm grip before speaking,

“Allura,” she watched his throat bob as he swallowed before he spoke again, his voice rough. “Are you drunk?”

“No!” she answered, indignantly as she gave a half-hearted tug of her wrist in an attempt to pull it from his grip.  “I can ‘hold my liquor’ as Lance puts it.  I just…just…” her brows furrowed as she tried to articulate around her tongue which suddenly felt too thick.  “I had a few sips of some local drink.” She explained to him, gesturing vaguely with her free hand.  “And then I got really…really warm and rather dizzy.  And…” _Aroused_ , her mind supplied, but she refused to say it, “and other things.  So I came back to the castle.”

Alarm sirens were going off in Lotor’s head as she spoke, breaking through the fog her scent and actions were creating in his mind.

“Was it called Lepris?” He asked her as he gently gripped her chin with his free hand and tilted it up so she was looking directly at him.  His gaze raked across her face as he tried to get a good look at her eyes while she struggled to recall if anyone had told her the name of the drink.  Her eyes were dark, her purple pupils blown wide with only a thin ring of blue around them.

“I…I don’t know?  I don’t remembered anyone saying…”

“Was it teal colored?” He probed, beginning to understand what was causing her sudden… _affection_ , “With a taste like bitter berries and dried Palwei fruit and with only a slight alcoholic burn?”

“Yes.”  Allura said slowly as she blinked at him in astonishment as he described it perfectly.

“That was Lepris,” he told her with a sigh before he stiffened, feeling the almost scalding heat of her soft form as she leaned up against him again.  “You need to get to your rooms and stay there.  The effects will wear off in a few vargas.”  He hissed, knowing from experience what “other things” she had meant.  _‘Please, before we do something we will both regret.’_ Their alliance was already fragile enough as it was…

“ ‘S where I was going.” Allura mumbled as she pressed her face against his shoulder, breathing deeply of his scent.  Had he always smelt this good?  Then what he said fully registered; vargas, she suddenly realized, he had said **_vargas_**.  Allura moaned, ignoring the way he had almost jolted at the sound; she couldn’t stay like this for that long, she was going to go insane! 

“I can’t!” She gasped, grabbing at his arms.  “Lotor I can’t…vargas?” She felt tears well in her eyes, it was all just too much.  Her head was fuzzy, her whole body was tingling with hypersensitivity and she was _aching_ so badly!  Allura moaned again as a wave of heat washed over her and she rolled her hips unconsciously.  “Lotor, please…”

Lotor grit his teeth as he pointedly didn’t look at her, trying not to hear the sounds she was making, but he did shift the grip he still had on her wrist down to her hand and squeezed it slightly.  Allura felt like she was going to melt as she shifted her legs, a shudder shooting through her as she was reminded of the slickness there.  Trying to distract herself, Allura decided to trail her free hand up the side of Lotor’s abdomen, admiring the trimness of it.  Feeling her touch ghost up his side, Lotor caught her hand in his in an effort to hide the way it had sent prickles racing across his skin.  He sighed when she threaded their fingers together.

“You have nice hands too,” she told him as she studied their entwined digits.  “And nice fingers.” She added, absently hearing the lift slow to a stop.  “Nice, _long_ fingers…” she told him deliberately.

“Allura, please, you have to stop.” he said growled; the innuendo, such as it was, still had its intended effect as he released one of her hands but using his grip on the other to tug her from the lift when it finally opened and into the brightly lit corridor.  Allura practically fell against him, her legs seemingly not wanting to obey her and forcing Lotor to wrap an arm around her waist and half-way carry her through the twisting halls.

Lotor spent several doboshes trying to decipher Allura’s confused and slurred directions until they eventually found themselves at their destination without running into any of the castle’s other inhabitants.  When he helped her into the room, Allura turned to wrap her arms around his waist as the door slid closed.  She didn’t want him to leave…she still…still needed…

“Why do you smell so good?”  She whined, face pressed against his shoulder, “Do I smell good?”

“Gods yes,” he gasped against her hair as he tried to gently disengage from her, “I could smell you before I got on the lift.”

“Lotor please,” she panted, canting her hips against his in an effort to do _something_ about the ache between her legs.

“Damn it Allura, stop.” He pleaded as she ground against him, the fabric between them doing little to buffer the delicious chafing it caused.  Having her this close, and being in her room only made her scent that much more intense; his heart was racing as he panted for his own breath, trying to will himself to pull her arms from around him and put her at arm’s length.  However he heard the beautiful woman pressed against him moan his name again, begging. 

“Please,” Allura wailed; all she could think about was the heat of him, the feel of his body against hers, what he would feel like _inside_ of her and everything was on _fire_ , “Please I just need…something, _anything_...”

Lotor swore something nasty in Galran before he swung them around and pressed her into the wall with his larger frame.  Allura gasped when she felt him press a leg between hers and, desperately, she arched against him.  Stars lit up behind her eyes as she finally, _finally_ got the friction she’d been craving.  Allura dug her nails into his arms as she rutted against his thigh, the fabric of her dress bunching up around her legs; any mortification at the action was buried in the quickly building feeling in her loins.  Lotor determinedly had his hands firmly planted on the wall at either side of her waist, his entire body locked up tight as she rocked against him, his eyes clenched shut and drawing breath through his clamped teeth.  It was then, through her haze, that Allura realized she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach with each thrust.  The awareness caused a particularly hard shudder to pulse through her body, forcing Allura to clench her eyes shut and arch her back as a cry was wrenched from her.

“L-Lotor…” she panted, the knot low in her abdomen twisting tighter and tighter with each move of her hips.

“Stars, Allura…” she heard him hiss through his teeth and when she looked up into his face, she saw him staring down at her with a dark, hooded eyes.  Reaching up, Allura fisted her hands in his long hair, using her Altean strength to bring his head down to hers.

“Kiss me,” she breathed against his lips, and with a moan he obeyed, slanting his mouth over hers in a bruising kiss.  Allura gasped into his mouth, feeling him move one of his hands to burrow into her hair, the other her to hip as he started to rock against her, meeting her thrust for dizzying thrust.

Lotor was almost certain he was dying; the feel of her strong thighs clenched around his, her body arching against him, the way she had looked up at him, moaned his name…

Despite the long build up, or perhaps because of it, her orgasm caught her off guard, coming upon her in a sudden, blinding rush that caused her entire body to seize, a sound coming out of her mouth that Allura had never heard herself make.  Lotor grunted when her nails dug into his scalp as shudders racked her body before she collapsed against him with a whimper, suddenly drained.  She had her face buried in his shoulder as she panted, aftershocks continued to pulse through her body as she slowly came down from her high.  Lotor didn’t move other than to breathe heavily himself as he held her to him, her legs still wrapped around his thigh and her hands still caught up in his hair.  Fuzzily Allura realized as she felt small tremors course through him that she could still feel his erection straining against her.

“Lotor?” He heard her mutter tiredly; she started to lift her head to look at him but he used the hand he still had in her hair press her face back into his shoulder.  _‘Don’t look at me,’_ he prayed silently, nerves still taut, demanding release.  He didn’t think he would be able to deny her if she looked at him like that again… Instead he shifted the hand that was on her hip underneath her backside and with the help of his leg between hers and, with a small hop, he easily lifted her into his arms and he moved to carry her further into her room.

Lotor knelt on the edge of her bed before he deposited her gently in the center of the mattress and, without a word he moved away, hands going up to untangle her fingers from his hair.

“Stay,” she whispered when she realized that he was leaving, her fingers clutching at his, suddenly desperate for him to not go.

“No.” he shook his head, refusing to look directly at her as he curled one of his hands into a fist, the nails biting deep.  “It’s best if I do not.” 

Allura sighed again, vaguely realizing that he was right as exhaustion pulled at her, making her limbs feel like lead.

“You _are_ nice.” She muttered, on the edge of sleep as she watched him reach over to remove her single remaining shoe and toss it onto the floor beside her bed.  When had she lost the other one?

“Remember that in the morning.” He told her, his eyes meeting hers briefly with a small, strained smile as he stood and moved for the door. 

Allura was asleep before it slid closed behind him.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous evening's events, Allura feels she must clear the air between Lotor and herself for the sake of their alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately before s5:e4, "Kral Zera".
> 
> In addition to the notes from the previous chapter, please be away that:
> 
>  
> 
> _[This is remembered speech.]_
> 
>  
> 
> And special thanks to Longpig, Beansprout and ProfessorPotato for being betas, offering suggestions and offers to help. You all are wonderful!

Allura burrowed deeper into her pillows with a sigh, her head pounding as she pulled her blankets tighter around her shoulders.  She moaned quietly as her whole body protested the movements and the bulky material of her dress twisted around her legs.  _‘My dress?’_ she wondered even as her mind drifted back towards sleep, _‘Why am I not in my nightgown?’_

 

Allura hummed as her mind drifted and hazily, she dreamt of someone’s arms around her, of running her hands up the male’s long, lean form as they pressed together heatedly.  She imagined she could feel the drag of the other’s lips along her jaw before they scorched their way down her neck and pausing to lap at her clavicle.  Allura gasped, whether in her dream or in reality she wasn’t sure as she arched her hips, eager to imagine more of this male where she needed him most.  It was all too easy to envision strong, long-fingered hands tracing down her sides before one of them came back up to palm her breast, rolling her nipple with a tight pinch.

 

_[Stars, Allura…]_

 

Allura’s eyes popped open at the sound of the voice in her head, only to clench back shut with a wince as even the dim lighting in her room caused pain to spark between her temples.   _‘Was that…’_ She wondered as she dragged a hand over her face, the pains in her head and joints slowly dragging her from any remnants of sleep.   _‘…Lotor’s voice?’_

 

It had certainly sounded like it.

 

 _‘Why would I imagine **him**_ _during a dream like that?’_ Allura shifted again, trying to ease an ache in her hips, but she froze when the movement caused her to notice a strange sensation.  Frowning, she kicked one of her legs out, forcing her skirt to loosen its grip around her and, experimentally, she slid her legs against one another again.  There was an odd, almost flakey feeling along the inside of her thighs, as if some liquid had dried on the skin there.

 

 _‘Did I_ _spill something on myself last night?’_ she wondered groggily for a moment before she bolted upright in her bed, blankets and mice flying in every direction.   _‘Last night…_ ’  The sudden movement caused the pain in her head to flare and her stomach to lurch in a way that had her hands flying up to cover her mouth.  Her mind continued to race however, trying to make sense of the sudden rush of memories from previous evening.  She could remember attending the gathering, and having some of that _wretched_ drink, and then…

 

“The lift…” she whispered against her fingers, the quiet murmur still sounded too loud in her head, “and…Lotor.”

 

Everything was too much for her abused stomach and Allura stumbled out of her bed and into the adjoining washroom just in time for it to upheave itself.  After rinsing her mouth out, Allura stood over the wash basin, panting and trying not to cry, only _just_ succeeding but also making her head hurt worse.

 

 _‘Oh Ancients, what have I done?’_ she thought miserably, a few stray tears streaking down her cheeks.  She couldn’t remember much of what either of them had said, but she could remember cornering him in the lift, pressing herself up against him; she had even groped his ears for _stars’_ sake.  And when he had helped her back to her room, she had…had…

 

Allura buried her face in her hands, mortification and shame roiling within her.

 

“I’ve ruined everything,” she choked out; the potential alliance between the Galra and the Coalition was gone; not to mention her reputation as the Coalition’s leader and a Paladin… If anyone found out that she had practically molested an ally- And not just any ally, Prince Lotor, a Galra; the son of the man that had murdered her father and countless others through the centuries!   _‘What is **wrong**_ _with me?’_ she wondered dismally.  Was she so desperate for physical affection that all it took was an attractive face and a drink to loosen her up?

 

Not that she had been alone in her attraction she realized as her face flushed in embarrassment, recalling the feel of his lips against hers, the feel of his erection pressed against her hip.

 

 _‘No, that can’t be right,’_ she shook her head, feeling her cheeks and ears burn, _‘I have to be remembering that wrong.’_

 

“Princess?” Coran’s voice through the door to the washroom suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

 

“J-just a moment!” she called out, as she hurriedly splashed cool water onto her face and scrubbed the tears from her eyes.  After catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror, Allura cursed quietly as she reached for her pins to put her disheveled hair into her customary bun in an effort to look like she wasn’t having one of the worst days of her life.  Knowing that Coran would still be able to tell something was bothering her, Allura took a deep breath to steel herself against his impending questions before she stepped back into her bedroom.

 

Coran was just finishing tidying her bed when she stepped from the washroom and he turned to face her with his usual, cheerful smile.  The mice, she noticed, had crawled back onto her pillows and were once again lost to sleep.

 

“Ah, there you are Princess!  I was beginning to worry, it’s almost mid-” her advisor and friend stopped short, his eyes going wide at the sight of her.  “Allura, is everything alright?  Did you sleep in your dress?” He fretted, eyeing her wrinkled garment and causing Allura to self-consciously glance down at herself.

 

“Yes,” she told him, forcing a smile to try and alleviate his concern, “I was so exhausted after the gathering I simply collapsed into bed.”

 

“Lance said that you returned early, that you weren’t feeling well.” Coran pressed, making a face at her.

 

“Ah,” she breathed, silently cursing Lance and his big mouth, “Coran there is a drink that they have here, it’s teal colored and…someone told me it’s called Lepris.”  She felt wretched for not tell him everything but she _couldn’t_ , “Don’t drink it.  I’m still suffering the ill-effects from it; I feel like my head is going to pop like a Telwynnian balloon.”

 

Coran tutted gently, gently taking her hands and brushing his thumbs over her knuckles.

 

“Allura,” he began gently, “I know you are under a terrible about of pressure; being a Paladin, trying to run the Coalition, and now this alliance with Prince Lotor,” Allura swallowed hard at the Galran’s name. “I’m worried that you’re running yourself aground with trying to handle everything; you need to take care of yourself.  I’m not talking about the Princess, the Paladin, the Leader – I’m talking about **_you_** , about Allura.  Without her,” he smiled at her, “the titles wouldn’t have purpose.”

 

“Thank you Coran, you are right of course.”  She agreed with him, a small smile on her face.  She hated being secretive with Coran of all people, but she couldn’t tell him.  Not this; this she had to sort out herself.  Coran returned her smile before he squeezed her hands gently between his own.

 

“Good!  Now, go change out of that dress, have a shower and I’ll bring you something light for a mid-cycle meal.”

 

Allura blinked at him in surprise.  “It’s mid-solar cycle?  Already?”

 

Coran nodded as he made his way towards the exit to her room, “Yes, that’s why I came to check on you.  You haven’t slept this late in deca-phoebs!”

 

“Coran,” she called to him just as he was about to leave and when he turned back to her, Allura smiled at him, truly grateful for his concern, “Thank you.”

 

He returning smile was warm and caused the corners of his eyes to crinkle,

 

“Of course, Princess.” And with a bow, he was gone.

 

Left with her own thoughts once more, Allura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.   _‘I can fix this.’_ She thought determinedly; she would find Lotor and talk to him about everything.  In spite of his heritage, he seemed to approach things from a very pragmatic point of view.  Surely he would see reason, that she had not been herself…

 

“I **will** fix this.” She swore to herself as she pivoted on her heel and returned to the washroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lotor was sure that he hadn’t managed to get a moment of rest last night.

 

To all outward appearances, Lotor was attentively watching the screen that Pidge was typing codes into as she sat on a large crate next to him.  The two had resumed their work on his ship earlier that morning but any measurable success was alluding them.  She was talking to him, going on about trying to reroute different systems and changing various configurations in an attempt to make some headway.  Truthfully, Lotor only half-heard the Paladin as she continued on, his gaze staring through the screen of code and seeing none of it.  His mind was completely focused somewhere else; or rather, on someone else.

 

\---------

 

He the sound of the door to Allura’s room sliding shut was loud behind him, second only to the sound of his own harsh breathing in the corridor as he had dug his nails into his palms, trying to fight every urge he had to go back in.  As wound up as he was, if she had been sober he would have gladly stayed, potential repercussions to their tentative alliance be damned.  When was the last time he had held someone in his arms that wanted him in spite of his title, not because of it?  Someone that had just wanted him rather than just wanting to use him?

 

Not that he had ever taken many lovers; it was too risky when his father made a habit of using anything or anyone he was attached to as a painful object lesson.  However his father wasn’t there anymore.  The idea was like a void, strange, vast and difficult to comprehend; Zarkon had _always_ been there, like a looming shadow that Lotor had never been able to fully escape.  It was still so new he couldn’t shake the feeling that at any moment the Emperor was going to burst through one of the doors and destroy everything.

 

Thoughts of his father served to drag him back from the lust-induced haze that had been clogging his mind and, with a start, Lotor dragged himself down the halls, away from Allura and the cloying smell of her that still lingered.  However it occurred to him that no matter how far away he got, he could still smell her, blossoms and sunlight, because her scent was all over him.

 

Cursing, he stalked past the room he had been given after his release from the detention cell and made his way down to the training deck.  More specifically the shower block that was attached to the training deck; his new room did not come with adjoining bathing facilities and he had known that area of the ship would be abandoned that late at night.

 

He stripped his armor off and threw his bodysuit into the refreshing cabinet before propelling himself into the shower stall and under the hottest water he could stand.  His skin flushed quickly in reaction to both the temperature and the force with which he scrubbed the soap across his skin.  While it eased the scents, it did nothing to alleviate his mind, which was only too content to replay the evening’s events over and over again.

 

As much as part of him had enjoyed Allura’s aroused desperation and while he wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms again, he wanted her lucid.  Even though he knew Lepris didn’t fabricate emotions, he didn’t want her to act on any desires because of its influence.  He wanted her to seek him out on her own violation, to know exactly what she was asking of him.  Lotor shuddered even in the heat of the shower as he remembered the feel of her against him, the feel of her soft warm body pressed against his own.  He could still hear the sound her voice in his mind as she had moaned his name and the way she had looked at him when she had demanded that he kiss her.

 

Feeling his cock twitch, Lotor finally gave in and wrapped his hand around his aching erection after skimming his fingers across the head.  His loud groan echoed in the space as he rocked into his grip, suds and precum slickening the motion.  With his free hand braced against the wall in front of him, Lotor leaned forward, panting as he sought his release, the water plastering his hair to his back as his mind drifted back to Allura.

 

Lotor imagined her long legs wrapped around his hips as he rocked up into her, her back pressed up against the tiled wall in front of him.  He was almost able to feel her nails digging into his shoulders when she moaned his name as he nipped and sucked at her neck, when he dragged his tongue along the shell of her ear.  Lotor had hissed as he tightened his grip, picturing Allura rocking her hips to meet his thrusts, the tight, wet heat of her clenching around his cock.

 

Between his actions with Allura and his own imagination, it hadn’t take him long to climax.

 

Exhausted, Lotor dried off and after pulling on his bodysuit and returning to his room he dropped onto his bed, pausing only a moment to pull the cover up over his shoulders and commanding the lights to dim.  The moment his eyes closed however, his vision was filled with the sight of Allura, hair and eyes wild as she rocked against him, pleading with him.

 

_[Lotor, please…]_

 

Lotor groaned, pressing the heel of a hand into the spot between his eyes, cursing himself.

 

\---------

 

“Well,” Allura’s voice suddenly echoed in the large room as she exited the lift and walking towards Lotor and Allura, causing the unlikely pair to swing their heads in her direction, “I am very pleased to see you two getting along well.”

 

“Hi Allura!” Pidge greeted the princess with a wave and a bright smile before she turned back to her coding.

 

“We came to an understanding.” Lotor explained to Allura as she strode confidently closer, his gaze quickly taking her in; she looked stunning, even if he could just see the after effects of the Lepris in the slightest shadows under her eyes.  He also couldn’t help but notice the way her blue and pink bodysuit hugged her form, the way a few stray curls escaped her bun and bounced around her ears.  However while her face looked at ease, he could easily read the tension in her shoulders and the strength with which she clasped her hands in front of her.

 

Allura hummed in response, her unease building now that she was face-to-face with him again.  She swallowed thickly as her gaze involuntarily raked over his form, drinking in the sight of him.  She had always, even if at first it was begrudgingly, thought he was handsome for a Galra; the purple of his skin and his yellow sclera gave him an exotic appeal that she found…enticing.  She realized then that the conversation that needed to happen was going to be much more difficult to have in person than it had in her head, where she wasn’t looking at him.  Forcing her gaze up to his, Allura took a deep breath,

 

“Prince Lotor I wonder if-”

 

“Hey guys, is Pidge around?” Hunk came barreling over from the lift suddenly, some contraption in his hands, leaving Allura to wonder how a man of his size could move so quickly.

 

“Oh, there you are!  Have you ever seen something like this, it’s so cool!  I found it buried in one of the maintenance shafts, it-Oh,” he suddenly seemed to notice that both Allura and Lotor were staring at him and his sudden appearance, causing the Yellow Paladin to wince.  “I am so sorry, was I interrupting something?”

 

“Actually,” Allura smiled reassuringly at him, “I was just going to ask Prince Lotor if I could borrow him for a few moments.”

 

“Of course, Princess.” The Galran Prince replied, stepping aside as she walked by him towards one of the storage rooms that adjoined the hangar.

 

“He sure is popular today,” She heard Pidge mutter to Hunk as she passed by, the Green Paladin not looking up from the item her friend had brought her.

 

The small storage room was only a few steps away, but it would afford them the privacy needed for the imminent discussion.  She heard Lotor’s steps behind her as they entered the room and listened to the quiet hiss of the door sliding shut behind them.  Allura, who had been running what to say through her mind for more than a varga suddenly bypassed all of it,

 

“Has someone else been down here to see you today?”  Allura asked as she turned to face him; he stood to her right, leaning against several stacked crates.  She noted that he had crossed his arms over his chest in a clear indication that he was, probably subconsciously, closing himself off.

 

Lotor blinked at her a moment, thrown off by the direction of the conversation as it was not going the way he anticipated.  Although he was impressed that she had picked up on the small Paladin’s mumbled comment.

 

“Your Black Paladin was here earlier this morning, yes.” He replied, seeing no reason to keep the information from her.

 

“Shiro?”  Allura tilted her head as she crossed her own arms.  “What did he want?”

 

“He wanted more information on the Kral Zera that I mentioned yesterday.”  Lotor elaborated, watching her reaction closely.  There was obviously a growing dissent between the Black Paladin and the rest of his team, the Princess included, and Lotor was _not_ keen on adding to it.

 

“The Kral Zera…you said that is when it will be decided who will take the Galran throne, correct?”  Allura frowned, her lips pressed into a thin line.  “We already discussed it and determined that it is too dangerous.”

 

“After the attack by Branko yesterday, the Black Paladin does not seem to think so.”  He watched as she looked down in thought.

 

“What we need is more information,” Allura sighed.   _‘What **is** going on with Shiro?’_  She wondered briefly before looking up to meet Lotor’s gaze.  “Can you put together some kind of dossier on who you expect to show up at the Kral Zera?  Pidge can help you if you need permission to access the ship’s files.”

 

“Of course, Princess.” He tilted his head to the side, studying her, “But I do not believe that is why _you_ are here to see me.”

 

“No,” she said quietly as she looked away again, unwilling to meet his gaze in that moment.  Lotor waited as she gathered her thoughts; a tic later, she closed her eyes with a sigh.

 

“I cannot express how deeply sorry I am for my behavior last night.” Now that the words were coming, Allura found that she couldn’t stop them, “I acted abysmally and completely out of control; I not only violated your personal space but I feel like I _used_ you in the most horrible way possible.”  She took a deep breath and finally opened her eyes to meet his, fully prepared to see distaste and reproach in his gaze.  She opened her mouth to continue on, but stopped when Lotor raised one of his hands.

 

“Princess,” his was tone firm but Allura saw what she thought was understanding in his gaze.  “Lepris is not a particularly strong drink, but I had some when I was younger and had a similar… consequence.  While my experience was not nearly as,” he paused briefly, as if tasting his words, “potent as what you experienced last night, you are the first that I have heard of to have a comparable reaction.”  He didn’t tell her that he had suspected it was because of his Altean genetics; she was still ignorant of that information about him as far as he was aware.  There was no need to bring it up now, not when doing so could bring accusations of attempting to sway the Princess’ sympathies. “Rest assured that I did not take any offense to your actions last night.” He finished with a shake of his head.

 

Allura felt relief flood through her; all the tension at the thought of him holding it against her, and by extension her friends and allies, drained in a rush that almost left her giddy.

 

“Still, I don’t want this…incident to in any way tarnish our alliance or for it to reflect upon the Coalition as a whole.  While there is little I can do other than to apologize once again,” Allura continued, flashing him a small smile, “I sincerely want to make this work, so perhaps it is best if we simply put it from our minds and focus on the tasks at hand.”  Lotor stared at her and Allura found that she was unable to read his expression.

 

He knew she was right, however that did nothing to ease the sudden discomfort in his chest.  He had spent the rest of the evening and practically all of that day going over what had happened again and again, unable to push it from his mind and she simply wanted to forget it?  Was it something that was that easy for her to forget?  _‘Of course it was; for her must have been a drunken escapade that simply got out of hand,’_ Lotor pointedly ignored the feeling that he refused to name as it constricted tighter in his chest.  For him, Lepris had merely amplified some feelings that had already existed and made for a rather physically uncomfortable meeting, but apparently that was not the case for a full Altean.  Was he truly that desperate to be actually wanted by someone, especially someone that he was beginning to admire, that he was seeing affection where there was none?

 

_I am a fool…’_

 

“Lotor?” Her voice broke into his morose reflections.

 

“You are right, of course.”  He said finally as he stood away from the crates he had been leaning against.  “However I would like clarity on something first, Princess.” 

 

This was a bad idea that could backfire very easily, but he _had_ to know, if only for his own sanity.

 

Allura couldn’t help but frown at the cold formality that his tone had taken.  Had she upset him?  What had she done?  She studied him for a moment, suddenly unsure of where they now stood with each other.

 

“Of course.” She agreed, watching warily as he slowly strode towards her.

 

“I mentioned that I had drunk Lepris before, and while my physical reaction was not as _strong_ as yours, there is another facet to it that I wish to know if you experienced.”  There was an intensity to his tone, to his gaze that made Allura swallow, hard.

 

“And that is?”

 

“For me, it intensified feelings and desires that already existed.” He stopped in front of her, close enough that Allura had to tilt her face up to continue to meet his gaze.

 

Lotor stared down at the Altean woman in front of him, wanting for all the universe to reach up and brush his knuckles across her cheek, to undo the fastenings in her hair and tangle his fingers in the mass of it.  To continue where they had left off.

 

 _‘I am a fool,’_ he thought once more.  He barely knew her, barely knew if he could even trust her, but there was something that was drawing him to her; the rational part of his brain knew that this was dangerous and it could tell that whatever this was, it was only growing stronger.

 

Allura gasped when he suddenly stepped even closer; he wasn’t touching her, but he was so close she could feel the heat rolling off of him in waves.  She refused to step back however; refused to let him think that he was getting to her.  Lotor leaned down, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear, forcing Allura to repress a shudder.

 

“Is that not how it was for you?”

 

Allura felt her breath catch in her throat, halting the denial that had immediately tried to leave her mouth.   _‘So I didn’t imagine his responses to my…advances._ ’  Still, she wanted to deny it, to _lie_ and say that it had only been the drink, that she didn’t find him attractive.  That she wasn’t starting to admire him for some of the qualities that he possessed that her previous animosity had blinded her to.  That she didn’t see the pain and fear in his eyes that he hid behind masks of confidence and formality that made her want to learn more about _him_.  Allura swallowed again, feeling heat bloom across her cheeks as embarrassment, desire, and frustration twisted inside her gut. _‘This is **my** castle,’_ she thought indignantly with a sudden burst of ire and she reached up with one hand and shoved against his chest.

 

Lotor’s eyes widened as he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall that had moments ago been some distance away.

 

“Regardless of what I may,” she paused to give him a reproving look as she pressed a bit more firmly with her hand that was still in the center of his chest; she pointedly ignored the warmth of him that was seeping up into her.   “Or _may not_ desire, we are still in the middle of a war.  A war that, may I remind you, not too long ago we stood on opposites sides of.  This is hardly the time to explore in any such…matters.”

 

Lotor couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face at her words, _‘I always did want to be an explorer.’_ he thought as he felt the tightness in his chest finally ease.

 

“A very diplomatic answer.” He replied, and Allura thought that there was a slightly teasing note to the tone.  “And once again, you are correct.”

 

Allura stared at him; she had _never_ seen him smile, not genuinely at least.  The action lit up his face in a way that did not help to calm the confused feelings twisting around inside of her.  In fact it only seemed to make it worse.

 

“Quizaking idiot.” She growled as she swept past him towards the doorway, head held high; she did notice that Lotor was still smiling, ‘ _damn him’_.

 

Distantly she heard his footsteps behind her as he followed her out into the hanger but Allura didn’t look back as she made her way across the space and entered the lift.  As the compartment began to rise, Allura rubbed her fingers against her temples, her headache from earlier and her unsettled emotions were allowing her no peace.  Coming to a decision Allura pressed the intercom command on the console in front of her, broadcasting an announcement throughout the castle.

 

“Everyone, please report to the bridge in one varga.  It is time we decide what our next course of action is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:  
> Yes, Allura used the word “dossier”; if Lotor knows Latin (calling himself Emperor Pro Tem), then Allura knows French.
> 
> Thank you all so very much for all the kind reviews and the kudos; I am really surprised at how well liked this story it, and I hope you all are happy with this chapter! (Also, I am so sorry it took me two months to write it; I actually have eight, yes eight, different versions of this chapter saved on my computer)
> 
> I realize that this probably isn't what people were expecting, however just remember that I'm trying to make this as canon as possible. Think about how the two of them are interacting in these episodes, they aren't full-on smitten yet. ;) The next and last chapter will finally have proper smut in it.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they work on the third comet ship, things finally come to a head between Lotor and Allura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how things should have been...how they can now never be...how they will always be in my heart...

The sound of Allura’s foot tapping against the floor in a distinctly irritated manner echoed loudly in the otherwise silent hanger.  Before her, braced with temporary supports, rested the partially completed comet ship that she and Lotor were working on in order to enter the rift. 

After their return from Oriande, and with Allura’s newly-awakened alchemical knowledge, they ironed out the details of their plans for entering the rift on Daibazaal.  Plans which had made all too clear that his current comet ship would not be up to the task.  So, using his original concept for it as a springboard they had begun redesigning the third comet ship.  Sadly, albeit understandably, Lotor was pulled away frequently due to the needs of his Empire, leaving Allura alone with a sizeable chunk of the project. 

She found that at times the progress was as smooth as Triblonian silk with everything falling into place with nary a hitch.  Other times, such as the one in which she currently found herself, Allura could do little more than stare at the ship or its plans, without a clue as to how to proceed.  It was usually during these times that she would, after vargas of frustratingly little progress, give in and send Lotor a wave and try to work out her mental block by bouncing ideas off of him.  The current state of the Empire made that difficult however, and Allura found that it was nearly impossible to get to talk to him for any length of time before something pressing pulled him away again.  Still, she had discovered that if she called him close the middle of the night cycle, not only would he still be awake, but quite usually undisturbed. 

Most of the time they talked about their plans and the comet ship, or at least most of their conversations started out that way.  Gradually the topic would shift to other things; the state of the empire, the doings of the Coalition, Allura’s continuing concern about Shiro, Lotor resisting the urge to throw a data pad at one particularly pesky official.  It was, Allura found, surprisingly and delightfully relaxing just to have someone she could talk to about things.  Someone that didn’t try to coach her or dismiss her sometimes trivial complaints; he would listen, sometimes throwing in snide little remarks that would make her laugh, other times offering helpful insight from an outside perspective.  At times Allura would tell him silly things that had happened during her day or some tidbit of nonsensical gossip that the mice had brought her just to make him smile.  It was…pleasant.

 _‘Well,’_ she corrected herself as she continued to stare at the craft before her, _‘Rather a bit more than simply “pleasant”.’_  

After their initial discussion of the event, neither she nor Lotor had in any way mentioned what had taken place that night on Olkarion.  Just as they had agreed.  However Allura had come to realize in the time since then that the incident had more far reaching affects than she had initial expected.  Lotor had been right, of course, about the Lepris only enhancing thoughts and feelings that already existed, even if she hadn’t been aware of them herself at the time.  They had really only become apparent to her as their alliance grew; as their _relationship_ grew.  It had started off simply with hard-earned trust and a tentative political alliance.  It didn’t take long though before things between to…shift.  She found herself threading her arm through his when they walked together; he was going out of his way and doing things to please _her_ , not the Coalition.  She found herself opening up to him, sharing fears and doubts that she hadn’t told anyone else.  He in turn did the same, telling her of events in his life that wished he could change, events that to him felt like failures.  And then, after their visit to Oriande…

 _‘This is not helping me focus,_ ’ Allura thought with a shake of her head. 

Allura wanted nothing more than to talk to him about her current predicament however she knew for a fact that he was unavailable.  It should have been easy seeing as he had actually just boarded the castle not two vargas ago, rejoining them for an all too brief period of time before he would have to return to the Galra Central Command.  She had wanted nothing more than to bring him down to the hangar where their project was taking shape but one look at him and Allura had practically ordered him to get some rest.  During the time she had come to know him, Allura had become very adept and reading Lotor’s body language as it was infinitely more telling than any of the words that came out of his mouth.  Particularly his eyes and eyebrows and the way the lines around them deepened when he was pushing himself too far.  So, despite his protests that he wanted to see her progress on the ship, she had essentially threatened to reprogram the castle’s security systems to bar him from anything but his room and the kitchen if he didn’t get some rest first. 

“As the Princess commands,” he had sighed with a small smile on his face before he bid a good night to both her and Shiro, who had also been there to greet him upon his arrival.

While she was glad he was getting some well-needed rest, it left her with her current situation of being utterly stuck on their project yet unable to rest herself.  She had tried to get some sleep after seeing him off to his rooms but thoughts of the ship plagued her mind and thus she found herself down in the hanger in her nightgown and robe, perplexed.There was something off in the design, however, she was unable to pinpoint the exact flaw.  In a sudden fit of exhausted agitation, Allura shrugged out of her robe and tossed it onto a nearby work bench before stomping her foot and glaring at the ship in front of her.

“Just work with me you _quiznaking_ thing!” she barked at the partially completed vessel only to jump at the sound of a voice behind her.

“Looks like I am not the only one that needs some rest.”

* * *

 

Lotor had tried to rest, truly he did.  However he found that, as was becoming increasingly common, he was unable to clear his mind for any measurable length of time.  Due to various events in his life, Lotor had become alarmingly adept at functioning at high levels with very little sleep; more recently however that was being stretched even further into bouts of insomnia. 

Which was how Lotor found himself, slowly pacing the length of his room clad only in a pair of soft sleeping pants, his mind whirling.  He tried to push the Empire from his mind briefly; the needs and demands of its people and their changing way of life was a constant concern for him.  However for now, he needed to focus on things here in the castle; his plans for the rift, engineering the third comet ship and…Allura.

Lotor had found that it was becoming increasingly difficult to actually put Allura _from_ his mind, even when he needed to.  He had been in a meeting not long ago with his chief Steward, it had just so happened to take place the day after one of her late-night calls and he’d had to ask the Galra to repeat himself on three separate occasions as his mind had wandered back to thoughts of her.  Wondering what she was working on that day, what part of the system she was in, was she wearing her hair up or down…   It was becoming an _issue_ , this growing connection between them.  Not in a bad way, he felt; just in such a manner that he was going to have to find some way to address his shifting focus and priorities. 

Giving up on rest for the time being Lotor suddenly came to a decision.  Despite Allura’s half-hearted threats earlier, he snatched up his robe, slipping it over his shoulders and tying it around his waist as he entered the castle’s hall, heading for the lift that would take him down. 

Given the late hour, he had not expected to find Allura in the hanger, although given the hours she seemed to call him, he really shouldn’t have been surprised.  She didn’t seem to hear his arrival in the room as she stood staring at the partially completed ship before her; her arms crossed, her foot tapping against the floor and a distinctive frown, almost a pout, on her face.  Lotor took the moment to drink in the sight of her, their forced separation suddenly feeling like it had been an eternity instead of the handful of movements it was. 

He almost jumped when she suddenly moved, throwing her robe from about her shoulders and yelling,

“Just work with me you _quiznaking_ thing!” 

It was said in a tone that Lotor was far too familiar with himself, one that bespoke of frustration and exhaustion.  He couldn’t help but chuckle,

“Looks like I am not the only one that needs some rest.”

Allura spun around to see Lotor standing perhaps four or five paces from her and she was momentarily perplexed as to how she had not heard his arrival.  It took her a moment to realize that, like herself, he was not dressed in his normal attire of flight suit and armor, but in a pair of soft looking gray pants and a dark blue robe and was tied at his waist.  It was the most casual she had ever seen him, and while the fact that he still wore the same color combination as his armor amused her, Allura found the sight of him, complete with slightly rumpled hair, rather charming.  Her mirth at his appearance quickly changed to concern when she once again noted the lines of stress on his face.

“Can you not sleep?”

He shook his head, wisps of hair dancing at his shoulders.

“No.  As is the case all too often as of late, I find that my mind is constantly buzzing with thoughts of the Empire and what will await me upon my return.” He sighed once more, sounding utterly exhausted yet clearly unable to find rest; Allura found herself sympathizing, there were times when she had reached that same point herself.  Between balancing Voltron, the needs of the Coalition, the alliance with the Galra and now their joint project, there were many times Allura felt like there were never, ever enough vargas to get things done.  Lotor shook his head again, this time with a teasing smile on his lips as he gestured towards the ship.

“May I, Princess?  You did threaten me earlier, but I find that I am in need of a distraction.”

“As if you actually need my permission, it is **our** project after all, not just mine,” Allura told him with a quiet laugh, moving to the side before matching his step as he came abreast of her and they approached the ship together.  Allura couldn’t help but notice as they walked in tandem that he had shortened his long stride to make it easier for her to keep pace with him.  The realization brought a small smile to her lips and she wondered briefly if Lotor even realized that he did it as she watched him look over her progress.

Lotor studied the craft, mentally comparing it with the designs that they had originally come up with during their initial planning.  He noted a few changes, several of which he knew of because of their many communications but that he had not yet seen in person.  _‘She’s doing a fantastic job,_ ’ he thought to himself as he realized exactly how much headway she had made in his absence, the thought sending a pang of regret twisting through him.  What he wouldn’t give to have more time to be here, working on this with her instead of trying to squeeze in visits between refereeing meetings between his heads of Finance and Logistics or planning sessions detailing how best to deal with the rebelling factions within the Empire. 

“You changed the shape of the hull slightly, just here.” He remarked, reaching up to brush bare fingers over the area in question.

“Yes,” she said as she joined him.  “The original design through this area turned out to be too narrow for the cabling and electronics, so I had to change the sharp angle there into a softer curve.”  Allura found herself biting her lip, “Is that alright?”

“It looks better than the original,” Lotor acclaimed, “However, I don’t know why you are so concerned with what I think.”

“We didn’t have a chance to discuss this change before I made it,” Allura said with a shake of her head, “I was worried that you would be upset.”

Lotor turned back to face her, a small smile and a mischievous twinkle in his yellow and blue eyes.

“Allura, did you not just tell me that this is **our** project, not just mine.” He questioned, his smile growing as he watched her fidget.

Allura blushed as he turned her own words against her even as it brought a smile to her face.

“So, what is vexing you so greatly that you felt yelling at the ship might help?”  He asked gently, trying to ascertain the source of her frustration.

“Ugh, that’s just it!” she ranted and Lotor watched with a raised eyebrow as she glared daggers at the ship. “I don’t know what it is, but I just _feel_ like something is off somehow…”

The both studied the ship in silence for a moment, eyes raking over the various components and overall design, searching for some error or flaw.  The longer he stood there, the more Lotor could feel it too; a small niggling thought in the back of his head that something was not _quite_ right.  However he found that he too was unable to locate the reason for it.

Allura found herself studying the man next to her instead of their joint project.  Even as tired as he looked, Allura couldn’t help but admire the sharp, handsome lines of his face.  The way his hair fell around his shoulders and down his back.  She watched his long-fingered hand run along the edge of the craft and she found herself thinking how nice it would be to feel those hands caressing her in the same way; combing through her hair, tracing the edge of her jaw, palming the weight of her breast…

“I see what you mean.”  He murmured, not looking at her.  “Perhaps we are simply thinking on it too hard.”

“Perhaps.” She said with a jolt, trying to rein her thoughts back from the distracting, albeit enticing path they had taken.  _‘I must be more tired than I thought.’_

“I could provide you with a distraction if you like.” He said distractedly thinking about their late night conversations.  Allura’s mind however, did not follow the same line of thought. 

“I-I’m sorry?” she stuttered, looking at him wide-eyed as he turned to face her.

“My apologies,” Lotor felt himself flush as he realized exactly what he said and the way it could be taken, “that did not come out the way I intended it.”

Allura stared at him, her mind and heart racing.  It was always at the back of their minds, this thing growing between them, of what had almost prematurely come to a head on Olkarion.  Every smile, every touch a blazing reminder, a promise of what could be.  Allura found that she was suddenly exhausted with being pulled every which way; of always striving to put up a pleasant, perfect front to act as the face of Voltron and the Coalition.  Perhaps it was selfish of her but there were things in this life that she wanted beyond peace, beyond the end of war. 

She wanted him.

There would never be a perfect time for the two of them to discuss…this thing between them.  There would always be some meeting, some battle, or some new project to get in the way.  Coming to a decision, Allura didn’t say anything, she simply approached him with nearly silent steps, her blue and purple gaze locked to his the entire time. 

Lotor swallowed hard when her fingers found the sash to his robe but he made no move to stop her as she undid the tie with fingers that trembled slightly.  Once it was loose his robe fell open, baring him from clavicle down to where his trousers hung low on his hips.  How long had it been since he had let his guard down enough to feel the brush of another’s skin against his own?  He found that he could no longer remember.

Allura paused, feeling heat rise in her cheeks as she took in that wide strip of lavender flesh that the parting of his garment had revealed.   She let the sash drop as she brought her hands up, pressing them against the scalding heat of his skin, dragging her fingertips along the hard lines of his abdomen.  She felt more than heard his breath catch as she slowly slid her hands up his torso, forcing the robe to open further and revealing more of him to her hungry stare.  When she finally pulled her gaze back up to his, she was pleased to see his eyes darkened with desire and the dusting a flush across his cheeks.

“You’re beautiful,” She murmured, feeling emboldened as she dragged the knuckles of one hand down the center of his body, stopping only at the waistband of the soft trousers that rested just below his navel.

Lotor gulped in a breath, his nose and head filling with the almost floral scent of her growing arousal as her fingers were blazing tracks of fire across his skin as she explored his exposed flesh.  He felt his cheeks flush at her statement and the fact that she was looking up at him with that small smile that had every instinct he had screaming at him to grab her; to bury his hands in her hair and kiss that luscious mouth until they were both gasping.  To trail his hands and mouth, his _nails and fangs_ , over every inch of her until she was a beautiful, writhing wreck; until she begged for him like she had all those movements ago.  Instead, with great effort, he kept his hands clenched at his sides and forced himself to drag in a shuddering breath.

“Is that what’s really keeping you up this evening, Allura?” He asked hoarsely as his gaze locked with hers, “Whether or not you would find my naked flesh pleasing?” 

“No,” she breathed, a thrill racing down her spine at the rough timbre of his voice as she ghosted her fingers through the fine hairs that trailed down from his navel and disappeared underneath the waistband of his pants.  “I was worried that you would try and stop me.  Again.”

Lotor finally moved, bringing one of his hands up to brush the back of his fingers against her cheek and Allura closed her eyes with a sigh, leaning into the touch.  He gently trailed his hand to her jaw before slowing caressing down the length of her neck in the same teasing way she had just done to him.  A shiver shot down her spine as the calloused pads of his fingers traced the dip and curve of her clavicle before moving with agonizing slowness over her shoulder, pausing to tenderly brush against the pink marks he found there before sliding down the span of her bare arm.   Allura opened her eyes and watched as he followed the movement of his hand with a hooded gaze until it reached her own where it had come to rest on his hip. 

Lotor quietly reveled in the sensation of her soft, pliant skin beneath his fingertips even as the muscles below and the presence of scars, both old and new, served as un-needed reminders that the woman before him was no mere Princess, but a Goddess.  ‘ _A Lion Goddess,’_ he thought with a small smile as he wove their fingers together and, bringing her hand up, he locked gazes with her once more as he brushed his lips across her knuckles.

“I thought we weren’t talking about that.” He breathed against her skin.

“A lot of good that has done us.” Allura gasped, the feeling of his lips against her flesh deepening the hunger that was slowly twisting itself low in her stomach.  He smiled gently at her response before he pressed another kiss to her hand, this time she could just barely feel the presence of his fangs behind his lips and need shot through her like lightning. 

Allura pulled their joined hands back towards herself as she stepped forward, pressing closer to him as she guided his hand down to her hip.  Leaving it there, she brought her own back up to rest on his shoulder while the other cupped the side of his face.  Lotor nuzzled into the warmth of her palm, never taking his gaze from hers as she tilted her face up towards his as she stepped even closer.  Lotor didn’t miss the way her gaze drifted down to his mouth before moving back to his eyes, nor the way the flush on her cheeks deepened.

“Lotor…” she whispered, the sound of his name on her lips pulling a quiet groan from him “Tell me what you want Allura,” he softly demanded and Allura unconsciously passed the tip of her tongue over her lips as his breathe fanned against her skin.

“I want you.” She met his gaze without any hesitation.  “But is this what **you** want?”

“Stars yes,” he breathed, his eyes closing as he rested his forehead against hers.

“Since when?”  Allura asked with a smirk, his admission making her feel bold.  Lotor chuckled, eyes opening to stare down into hers.

“I think since you complimented my ears.” He joked.

She rose up on her toes with a laugh, closing what little distance had remained between them and pressed her lips to his.  Lotor sighed against her lips, curling an arm around her waist to pull her more firmly against him as one of her hands buried itself in his hair.

It was a very different kiss from one they had shared in her room all those movements ago; instead of a frantic, searing flame, this was a slow, steady burn that threatened to scorch them down to their very marrow.  Lotor felt like he was drowning even as fire burned through his core; he brought a hand up to cradle the back of her head, his thumb rubbing just behind her jaw as his tongue brushed against her lips.  Allura sighed, opening to him and allowing him to deepen the kiss as she carded her fingers through his hair.

Lotor guided her tongue into a dance with his; when she tentatively brushed against his fangs his breath left him in a rush, both of them moaning at the sensation.  Allura pressed herself closer, enjoying the warmth and feel of him beneath her fingers as she ran her free hand up his arm and along his shoulders.  She could smell his scent again, spice and stars; it was nowhere near as strong as it would be if he were full Altean, but when she was this close to him, she couldn’t miss it.  Allura whimpered as she breathed in his fragrance deeply, unconsciously rocking her hips against his as she felt herself growing wet.  Lotor growled against her lips, the feel of her grinding against his erection causing him to clutch at her hip as she moved. 

Allura, in a brief moment of mental clarity, came to the decision that they were more assuredly not going to do this there in the hangar.  Taking his hands in hers, she reluctantly pulled away from the enticing warmth of his body, from the delectable taste of his mouth.

“Come on.” She said huskily as she tugged him away from the ship and into the lift, the door sliding open immediately to grant them entrance.

“What is with us and this damnable lift?” Lotor muttered against the skin of her throat as Allura hit the appropriate commands on the console with more force than necessary.   Allura shuddered at the feel of him mouthing along the length of her neck; every so often he would teasingly drag the tips of his fangs against her flesh, causing her to gasp as the lift began its ascent.

Unlike the last time the time they rode the lift on Olkarion, where she had Lotor backed up against the wall, Allura found herself deliciously caged between the metal surface and the press of Lotor’s body against her own.  She grabbed his face in-between her hands and brought him up for a kiss, Allura taking the lead as her tongue sought out his. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his hands smoothed up and down her sides, fingers just brushing the underside of her breasts before sliding back down her torso.  Allura curled her nails into the muscles of his back with a frustrated groan.

“Lotor,” she breathed, an idea forming in her head as she pulled away from his lips.  Lotor pursued her, capturing her mouth in another brief kiss.  “Hold still; I have an idea.”

Lotor pulled away slightly when she moved to gather a large portion of the skirt of her nightgown in one hand, a frown creasing his brows.  He managed to mutter, “What are you-” before Allura suddenly hopped upwards, using the arm she still had on his shoulders as leverage to lift herself so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Lotor cursed as he scrambled to grasp at her thighs to support her weight; he stepped forward, effectively pinning her against the wall to counter the sudden shift in his balance.  The feel of her wrapped around his hips pulled a gasp from him as he rocked his hips into her warmth.  Allura let her head fall back against the wall with a moan as he ground his erection against her, the fabric layers between them a frustrating barrier.  She would have been lying if she said she didn’t love the feel of his large hands wrapped around her thighs even as she felt the prick of his nails through her skirt. 

“Fuck, Allura…” Lotor growled, moving one of his hands to her hip as the other crept up her side once more.

“Isn’t this better?”  Allura panted as she rocked into him again, causing his breath to hiss out from between his clenched fangs.

“If you keep that up, this is going to be over sooner rather than later.” He warned her, and Allura, feeling a kind of giddy exhilaration, let out a breathy laugh.

“Can’t keep up?” she asked and his eyes snapped to hers.

“Oh Love,” he purred darkly, as he cupped one of her breasts and pinched her already pebbled nipple.  Allura clutched his shoulders with a cry, molten desire surging down to her already flooded core as her back arched away from the wall.  “You’re going to regret that one.”

Allura writhed against him as he first palmed one breast and then the other, making sure to twist one of the sensitive peaks each time he pulsed his hips against hers.  One particularly hard thrust dragged his entire length over her covered clit, forcing a shaky moan to shudder its way out of her.  She felt Lotor smile against her ear, his tongue tracing its tip and contours. 

A change in the sound of the lift caught her attention and Allura gasped out, “The lift is stopping.”

Lotor grunted in reply, bringing his lips back to hers as he shifted both of his hands back to her thighs to help her return to a standing position.  Allura reluctantly returned her feet to the floor and with even more reluctance parted ways with his mouth as he took a step back from her.  She knew he was doing it, on the off-chance that someone was standing on the other side of the lift door when it opened.  Never mind that Allura was sure that even the most naïve of individuals wouldn’t miss their rumpled clothing, swollen lips and panting breaths. 

As Allura expected, there was no one waiting for the lift that late at night and she moved to wrap an arm around one of Lotor’s and pulled him into the hall.  This time, instead of going to her rooms, they made their way to his suite; a spacious, handsomely appointed space with an attached bathing room that was meant for visiting dignitaries.  It also, conveniently, lay on almost the opposite side of the level from the Paladins’ rooms.  Allura had to admit that originally she had wanted him to be somewhere closer to the rest of the group, but with Coran’s ever-increasingly knowing looks, Allura had decided it was probably for the best that there be some space between them.  Now, she found herself relieved with the separation.

Lotor wrapped his arms around her before the door had even finished sliding shut behind them, his hands gliding down to her hips as he sauntered up behind her.  Allura reached up to curl a hand around the back of his neck and guided his head down to hers, claiming his lips in a kiss.  They stood like that for a moment, devouring each other before Allura broke away and, taking Lotor’s hand, guided him to the bed in the center of the room.

Allura pushed down on his shoulders with both of her hands and Lotor obediently sank to sit on the edge of his bed; she held his gaze as she took two, three steps back from him, giving herself a little space.  She couldn’t help but drag her gaze over his form sitting there; his hooded stare that followed her every move, the quiet, sexy way his mussed hair fell about his face and shoulders and the firm lines of his chest and abdomen with muscles and scars standing out in hard relief.  He was still in his lounge pants, but his arousal was evident through the fabric barrier.  Allura swallowed dryly even as she brought her eyes back up to his and gave him a sly smile.   

Slowly, teasingly, Allura slid her hands down her body, catching her bottom lip in her teeth with a whimper as she brushed over her nipples, tender even through the fabric of her nightgown.  She noted that his breathing had picked up at the small noise that escaped her and she couldn’t fight the feeling of satisfaction that rose up within her.  Here, he was _hers_ ; there were no distractions, no Empires or Coalitions, no comet ship.  Just the two of them and his attention, his desire was for her alone.  She felt drunk, she realized, intoxicated on the way he was looking at her.  Like there was nothing else in the universe but her.  Feeling emboldened once more, Allura sighed loudly as she closed her eyes and slipped her hands further down, skimming along her torso and over the curves of her hips. 

Lotor curled his hands into the edge of his bed, nails biting deep into the fabric and cushion as he watched the sight before him unfold.  Allura, her hands having reached her thighs, gathered some of her nightgown in her grasp and slowly began to raise the fabric up her body.  The deliberate revealing of her form was the most provocative thing he had ever seen, his eyes locked on the hem of the garment as it gradually uncovered expanses of her luscious dark skin.  Lotor felt his breath catch in his throat as the line of fabric stopped just below the apex of her thighs and when it failed to move further Lotor dragged his gaze up to her face.  She was watching him, her own eyes dark with desire and that cheeky smile was back in place even as she subsequently teased the both of them.  Seemingly satisfied that _she_ had his attention, not just her body, Allura pulled the gown up and over her head in one quick motion, freeing her thick hair from the neckline with a delicate twist of her head.

Lotor forgot how to breathe.

She was _perfect_ he thought; a vision made flesh.  Her hair almost seemed to glow in the dim lighting of his room, its curls and waves contrasting against the darker tones of her skin.  More pink markings dotted the sides of her ribs, while another set of them followed the curves of her hips.  She wasn’t wearing a bra, he had discovered that detail while they were in the lift; however she was wearing a dark pair of panties that consisted of a small triangle of fabric that was just large enough to cover her modesty, held up by a triad of straps that arched over her hips.

Allura stood there for a moment, unsure of how to proceed when he didn’t say anything, before his eyes met hers and he raised his hand, palm up.

“Come here Allura,” he beckoned, and she shivered at the sound of his voice as she dropped her gown to the floor and walked over to him, making sure to put an extra swing to her hips that she was sure he would notice.  She threaded her fingers through those of his outstretched hand and moved to straddle his hips before he made a disproving sound.  Allura shot him a confused look that only deepened when he smiled at her and said, “Turn around.”

Uncertain, Allura did as she was told, slowly turning in place with her hand still interlocked with his.  When her back was to him, Lotor pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist as Allura shifted so that her legs were on both sides of his.  He grunted into her hair as she squirmed in his arms.

“But I want to see you.” She complained softly.

Lotor nipped at the edge of her ear, feeling a shudder rock her body as he did so and he began to slowly graze his fingers over her skin.

“Allura,” he purred her name, “I promise, you’ll see me.  We have all night,” he kissed along the edge of her jaw, “all movement,” she tilted her head to the side to grant him easier access to the length of her throat, “all of our lives if you would have me…” Allura moaned as he whispered the words against her skin, letting her head fall back against his shoulder as she arched up into his hands.

Lotor growled low in his throat as her movement pushed her backside into his erection, grinding them together in a maddening stint of friction.  He carefully dragged the tips of his nails down her sides, following the lines of her markings and causing the woman in his lap to writhe. 

Allura closed her eyes to focus on the feeling of his hands trailing down her body, giving herself over to the sensations that were flooding through her.  When he reached her hips she felt him slide just the tips of his fingers underneath the uppermost sting on her lingerie, fingering the fabric before gliding them ever-so-slowly down towards her core.  Just the idea of those long fingers between her legs had her clamping down on a whimper that tried to escape her.

Smiling against the skin of her shoulder, Lotor barely grazed a knuckle over her covered mound, the fabric doing little to hide her heat and wetness from him before he moved to grip her thighs with both of his hands.  Allura made a noise torn between want and frustration as he continued to avoid where she wanted his attention the most; instead, he massaged the muscles of her thighs, running his hands slowly up and down their length.  She wrapped an arm up and around his head, fisting a hand in his hair as the other dug into his hip.

Allura flushed as the man behind her shifted his legs, forcing her own into a wider stance, holding her open for him even though he still made to move to touch her there.  Allura shivered at the feeling of air against her slickened thighs and the edges of her labia that her lingerie failed to cover in her spread condition.  Lotor continued to almost lazily trace designs on the tops of her thighs, every gentle stroke doing nothing more but slowly feeding the flame of desire that Allura was convinced was going to devour her whole.

Deciding that she shouldn’t be twisting alone in this fire, Allura slowly turned her head towards his and twisting her hand tighter in his hair, and forced his eyes to meet hers.  Deliberately, as best as she could in her spread position, Allura rocked her hips back against his, grinding her ass against the hot length of his erection.  Lotor rutted up into her in response, both of them moaning as they stared into each other’s eyes; breathes mingling as they panted, hips moving in an imitation of the act they both longed to fulfill.

 _‘We’re going to drive each other insane,_ ’ Lotor thought as he brought a hand to her jaw, tilting her head up as he moved to capture her lips in a kiss, as he _finally_ dragged his fingers over Allura’s covered sex.

Allura gasped into his mouth as his fingers danced along the edges of her underwear, fingertips just brushing the exposed skin on either side of the material before sliding up to stroke against her covered clit.  She hadn’t realized just how close all of their teasing had gotten her until she arched up into his hand, a needy whimper escaping her as he pushed the panties aside and his fingers found her wet slit.

Lotor growled against her lips, his tongue dueling with hers as his hand moved from her jaw back to once again palm one of her breasts.  The fingers of his other hand slid into her waiting warmth, the digits instantly coated in the evidence of her arousal as she arched once again into his hand, aching for more stimulation.  He was happy to indulge her.

His fingers glided effortlessly through her folds, teasing at her entrance before he eased one long finger into her.  A tremor wracked Allura’s body as he pressed the digit deeper, her legs trembling as he crooked it ever so slightly forward before he slowly dragged it back out only for it to be joined by a second, stretching her open.  She broke away from their kiss when his thumb brushed over her hooded clit, burying her face in the side of his neck, eyes clenched shut as she cried out.  Allura tightened her grip on his hair as her other hand flew out to grasp the forearm of the hand between her legs.

Almost distantly Lotor realized that while he was driving her to the brink with slow torture, she was just as surely driving him mad; the way her hot, wet passage was gripping and clenching around his fingers, the smell of her now mingled with the heady fragrance of her sex and every small whimper and cry he wrung from her when he rubbed over her clit.  All of it was undoing the already frayed threads of his self-control.

“Lotor-” she panted, canting her hips in a desperate bid to meet the incremental increase in speed with which his fingers were thrusting into her.  He tucked his face into the hair on the top of her head, deeply breathing in her scent, hearing her gasp when he rolled her clit firmly with his thumb as he firmly curled his fingers inside of her.

And then he stopped.

Allura moaned in frustration; she had been so very close and the damnable, wonderful man behind her knew it.  She felt him chuckle as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Be patient, Love.” Lotor admonished as he slowly slid his fingers from her twitching sex, a purely masculine part of him enjoying the way her hips unconsciously followed their departure, as if loathe to lose their presence.  He gripped her thighs with both his hands once again, gently massaging them as he drew his legs to a close, easing the tension in her limbs even as she still trembled from her near release.

“Do you think you can stand?” He asked her and at her nod, he helped her ease into an upright position, his hands steadying her hips even as she leaned on his shoulder for balance.  With her back still to him, Lotor pressed a kiss to a mark that rested just below her shoulder blade as he hooked his fingers into the bands of her lingerie and slowly slid them off the curves of her hips.  Allura shivered at the brush of cool air against her heated flesh even as she leaned more of her weight on him so she could lift one foot free of the panties once they hit the floor and then kicked them away with the other.

Allura didn’t know what she was expecting but it wasn’t for him to slide one of his arms around her ribs even as the other tucked behind her knees as he stood, lifting her from her feet with a surprised cry.

“What-?” she gasped as she caught sight of a sharp grin before he _tossed_ her onto the center of his bed.

Allura rose up on her elbows, flipping some errant strands of hair out of her face as she opened her mouth to protest the action.  The words froze in her throat however as she watched him toss some of his own hair back over his shoulder, his other hand toying with the tie that held his pants up on his slim hips.  Allura’s swallowed hard as she realized that she was about to get a show of her own.  An idea crept into her mind and Allura met his gaze with a small wicked smile as she propped herself up on his pillows and almost shyly spread her legs open, one hand drifting down to tease at her damp folds.

She watched as he slowly slid the hand from his hips up his abdomen, her eyes locked on his fingers as they traced over the dips and curves of his muscles, over the jagged lines of scars from old wounds.  When he reached his chest he turned his back to her, his head turned to watch her as he eased the robe off of his shoulders, letting the material slowly slide down his arms before it fell in a pool at his feet.  Allura hungrily drank in the sight of his form; lean muscle rippling and sliding beneath his lavender skin as he rolled his shoulders.  Allura’s eyes traced the fall of his hair down his back before they were drawn down his trim waist to where his pants hung low on his hips.  She began to move her hand more earnestly, her fingers slowly circling her clit as she watched him undress before her.

Lotor hooked his thumbs around the waistband of his pants and slowly slid them down his hips and finally freed his aching erection.

Allura’s mouth when dry when she took in the sight of him standing before her; beautiful, proud and probably the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on.  She had wondered beforehand how much of his anatomy would be more Galra and how much would be more Altean, but now, she realized, that like the rest of him, his cock was a perfect blend of the two, _hybrid vigor_ she thought it was called.  He did not have a sheath that most Galra possessed, but his length bore rather distinct ridges that were _not_ Altean in origin.  The sudden thought of him inside of her caused Allura to moan as she thrust her fingers inside of herself, desperate for relief.

She barely saw him move before he was on the bed above her, gripping her hand and gently pulling it from between her legs.  Allura whimpered as he once again denied her release, even as she knew that there were much better things to come.  Their gazes locked once more as Lotor brought her fingers up to his mouth and Allura felt her flush deepen as he licked them clean of her slick one by one.  Allura reached up to wrap both of her arms around his shoulders as he moved between her legs.

Lotor couldn’t stop the deep, rumbling groan that escaped him when he rubbed his throbbing cock against her wet cunt.  From the way her fingers dug into her shoulders as she rocked her hips up into his with a gasp, he was certain that Allura was affected as well.  Part of him wanted to draw this out even further, to tease and prolong the delicious torture for as long as they both could stand it.  The self-control he needed for that was already at its limits, especially…

“Lotor, please.” Allura pleaded beneath him, her eyes glassed over with need as she rocked up into him again.

“Stars, Allura,” he groaned as he guided her legs to open wider, rubbing his cock against her slickened entrance before he eased himself forward.

They both moaned as he sank his length into her; small, shallow thrusts of his hips pushing his cock deeper into her scorching heat until his hips finally rested against the backs of her thighs.  They both laid still for what seemed an eternity, the sound of their panting breathes filling the otherwise quiet room.

 _‘She’s perfect.’_ He thought again, his forehead resting against her shoulder as he tried to retain his tenuous grip on his control.  The way her body gripped him, the way it molded and clenched around his cock made it seem as if it was trying to pull him in deeper.  The scent of her pheromones was stronger than they had been that night on Olkarion; even now they tried to drag him under, entwining with his own instincts to push himself as deep as he could inside of her, to claim her as his own and spill his seed deep within her.  Instead, Lotor pressed a kiss against her throat even as a shudder raced down his spine, he would wait until she was ready.

Allura had had lovers before, but nothing, _nothing_ had ever felt like what she was experiencing; he filled and stretched her so perfectly that she could feel every bump and ridge on his shaft.  Even as they both paused to adjust, she could feel his cock pulse in time with his heartbeat, each throb sending a shockwave of shivers up her spine.  Slowly growing accustomed to the feel of him inside of her, Allura tentatively shifted her hips to rock up against him.

Pleasure raced along her nerves, wringing a gasp from her as the ridges of his cock rubbed against her opening.

“Are you alright?” he rumbled against her neck, causing goosebumps to break out across her skin.

“Yes,” she sighed, bringing her hands up to cup his face and guide him raise his head and look at her.  “I’m fine, Lotor.” She told him as she brushed her thumbs over his cheekbones, where his own Altean marks had glowed back at Oriande.  Lotor held her gaze for a moment before he turned to press a kiss into her palm.

And then he moved.

Allura wrapped her legs around his hips as he withdrew from her before he surged forward once more, burying himself deep within her.  She threw her head back against the pillows as he began to piston in and out of her, a shaky moan erupting from her mouth as the variations in his cock stroked her inner walls in ways that made it impossible to breathe. 

Lotor grunted as her nails bit into his shoulders, his breath leaving him in harsh pants as he thrust inside of her again and again.  The way her body clung to him, the drag of her passage against his cock was going to end him, of that he was certain.  Forcing his eyes open, Lotor looked down at the Altean beneath him and almost immediately regretted it.  Allura had her head thrown back, her slender neck bared with the spill of her hair surrounding her like a cloud.  Her skin glistened with a sheen of sweat as her kiss-swollen lips parted as she gasped for breath.

“Allura…”

“Oh gods, you feel so good…” Allura moaned, canting her hips to meet each plunge of his, lost in the feeling of him inside of her.  “Hitting…so deep…” she panted, each breath escaping her with a soft huff.  Lotor shifted to grip her hips, changing the angle of his thrust; Allura’s eyes flew open as the head of his cock pummeled against the front of her passage again and again.

“Oh stars Lotor, I… I’m…” she groaned, unable to complete the thought as her edge approached.

“Come Allura,” he growled against her ear as he leaned forward, on the precipice himself.  “Come for me.”

Allura cried out, stars flooding her vision as the pleasure overwhelmed her senses.  Her whole body seized up around him even as he continued to move within her, the sensation drawing out her climax as she shuddered.  Lotor managed a few more desperate thrusts before the heat and pulsing of her cunt pulled his release from him, groaning as his seed spilled deep insider her.

Lotor collapsed onto his side next to her and the two of them laid there, panting in the now quiet room.

“You were right.” She said suddenly, if a bit hoarsely.

“I was?” Lotor didn’t even open his eyes, although his brows furrowed slightly.

“Yes.  It turns out all I needed was a distraction.”  Allura rolled on to her side to look at him with an amused smile.  “The angle of the thruster is off by about 3 degrees.”

Lotor blinked at her before his sex addled mind caught up. 

“Are you thinking about that damn ship?”

Allura laughed at the edge of indignation in his voice.

“It was your idea.” She told him as she reached out to slowly drag the tips of her fingers up his side, her gaze taking on a rather impish gleam.  “And who knows, I may find myself in need of further distractions in the future.”

Lotor laughed, a smile on his lips as he caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has been on this wild ride with me. I appreciate every kudos, every comment, every reblog and every share.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for leaving him hanging like that! Q-Q
> 
> More to come. Eventually. (I am working on this, I promise! 03/26/18)
> 
> Kudos and feedback feeds my writing soul!


End file.
